Missy Stark Always in Trouble
by coyote616
Summary: Missy Stark always loved Big Brother but he's being more protective... Maybe it has to do with the fact that she's going to die in less than six months. Sorry for the terrible summary...More chapters soon! If your interested that is.
1. Tony

**Tony Stark: Age 15**

Tony sat at the table playing around with the toaster. He played with the front of it slowly turning the screwdriver watching it fall onto the table. He was waiting for him mom to come home with his little sister. He still didn't see any reason to have a little sister especially one who was fifteen years younger than him. Rolling his eyes he played with the wires. He was taking his anger out the toaster by making it hotter. The maid had taken forever to make his breakfast this morning and he was ticked off.

He glanced up as he heard the door close and saw his dad and another man.

"Tony," his dad saw the toaster and Tony hurriedly placed the front back on.

"Sorry dad," Tony muttered and stood up smoothing his hair back.

"Son this is Mr. Logan," he gestured to the other gruff looking man.

"Mr. Logan," Tony rolled his eyes, "I'm Tony," he held out his hand judging by the rock hard look of his eyes.

"Logan," he growled, "Just Logan," he didn't shake and turned around looking at the room.

"These will be your accommodations for the next few weeks Logan. I hope you enjoy them and working with Tony," he turned to Tony, "Tony you and Mr. Logan will be doing the average DNA testing to unlock the Super Soldier Serum. You know the drill."

"Yes dad," Tony glanced at Logan.

"Except for one thing. He requires different medical equipment," Howard pressed into his son's head and then turned around, "You two can start right away. Tony your mom will be home soon. Leave her and the baby alone."

"Yes dad," Tony looked at Logan who gave Tony a stern look.

Howard marched off and Logan followed Tony to the basement.

"Listen bub," he shifted to Tony and Tony instinctively took a step back, "We both don't want to be here so let's get this done fast."

Tony grinned at him through his bangs and Logan grinned back and slipped off his leather jacket to expose his muscular arms.

"Agreed," Tony nodded.


	2. Missy

**Missy Stark: Age 17**

Missy glanced at her watch and looked around. She felt sick. Kind of light headed and she definitely needed to take her medication.

"Karla, can I borrow your phone?" Missy asked sipping from her drink.

"Whatever Missy," the Russian woman was stern although she tried to use the teenager phrase.

Passing the phone to Missy she flipped her brown hair and flashed her brown eyes at Karla, "Should I just text him?"

"Whatever," the woman's face was pinched back with her tightly pulled hair.

"Okay. We'll send him," Missy thought for a moment then began typing, 'You miss your little sis?'

She waited for the response as she flipped through a magazine and Karla pointed to her pills next to her water. Sighing Missy grabbed them and downed them not feeling immediately better.

Finally the phone buzzed and she slid her finger across the screen revealing, 'Do my eyes deceive me or is that a Russian nag on the other end?'

Missy chuckled and showed the screen to Karla who rolled her eyes and then replied, 'Nope it's your endearing little sister. Can't believe you called Karla a nag.'

'LOL endearing little sister my butt. Besides she was always a nag to me,' her brother replied and Missy laughed.

'Mind if I stop by?' she questioned praying he would say he was home.

'Whatever little sister just back off the press,' he answered and she sighed relief.

"You need to rest," Karla told Missy who nodded getting up in the back of the plane and going to the front. She was so grateful for her big brother.

Laying down Missy slept restlessly tossing and turning. But she felt the plane land and immediately woke up scared of Malibu and scared of what big brother would say.

Stepping down the ramp she saw his car. For a minute her vision went completely black and her knees buckled. She barely saw Tony's door open and him rush towards her. She hardly felt Karla's arms beneath her. As she passed out.


	3. Dr Tony

She woke up to, "What's wrong with her!" that was Tony Stark, her big brother.

"She can tell you herself," Karla, thank goodness she was here.

"Give me an idea!" Tony was fuming and then glanced at his sister sitting up in bed being the same old stubborn Missy.

"Lay back down Missy," Karla commanded but Missy just backed up to lean against the wall and Tony gave her a stern look.

"Heart," Missy finally spoke up.

"What?!" the two looked at her with wide eyes.

"Your idea," Missy explained her face turning red at all the attention.

"Heart?" Tony inquired watching his little sister turn red. That was color in her cheeks something he hadn't seen as she crashed on the stairs of the plane. Something he hadn't seen for the past 13 years.

"Were not exactly sure actually. Otherwise we'd tell you, but all we know is that I'm dying and I'm not supposed to live the next few months," Missy explained swiftly her face turning white again.

"How long?" Tony looked from Karla to Missy. Missy brushed her bangs behind her eyes and Tony stared at her intently.

"Within the next six months," Karla answered as Missy sighed.

"What do you mean? Heart disease? You've always been perfectly healthy. I don't think you've ever even had a Happy Meal!" Tony began to yell and Missy's eyes opened wide.

"Your right!" Missy screamed sarcastically, "I'm going to have a bucket-list! Happy Meal! What've I been missing out on?!"

"Missy shut up you're going to be fine!" Tony exclaimed.

"Sorry Tony," Missy cowered and her chest fluttered.

"I can help," Tony rambled turning around and picking up his light little sister and rushing to the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Karla rushed after him her heels clicking she took the stairs.

In the elevator, Missy's brown eyes met Tony's and she saw he was crying.

"What are you planning to do older brother?" she felt terrible. She'd meant to tell Tony later she hadn't meant to collapse on the plane.

"We're going to run tests. I have to call Pepper. She's had people looking for you for three months!" Tony set his sister in his car that he typically used as a couch.

"What do you mean?" Missy leaned on the door as Tony rolled his eyes.

"Three months ago we tracked your bills and there was like a thousands of dollars' worth of doctor work! I was scared that you got hurt. But you change phones all the time and Karla never answers hers because she hates me!" Tony was yelling as Karla appeared on the stairs shaking her head at the man.

"You were calling Karla? And she didn't answer!" she flipped her head around to look at Karla, "You didn't answer!"

"No I didn't it was when you were in China I really had no need to talk to him," Karla growled.

"I waited," Missy suddenly spoke in a different tone. Fatigue was getting the better of her and her mind, "I waited for you to come and tell me Tony called! You said you would!"

"I WAS GOING TO!" Karla roared back and Missy curled up in a ball on the couch and Tony grimaced at the Russian.

"No you weren't," he stated before calling Pepper rapidly.

"My little sister's here get your butt over here," Tony was fast and judging from the other line Pepper was upset about it.

"Gee I'm sorry she's dying hurry Pepper she needs us," Tony was begging now and Missy glanced at him oddly. Whatever. Tony was amazing.

"You make me sound as if I'm about to drop over dead," Missy declared loud enough to make sure Pepper would hear.

"You could!" Tony exclaimed and Missy chuckled.

"Pepper I'm fine take your time!" Missy yelled and Tony made swift business trying to cover the receiver.

"Thanks Missy," it was heard throughout the room as Pepper hooked her phone up to JARVIS, "I'll be right over though."

The phone clicked off throughout the room and Tony sighed, "Let's get your medical records."

Missy was about to tell Tony that they could wait but he was already on the computer typing at his keyboard faster than normal. His Ironman things were discarded all around the room and every time he saw one he just tossed on the floor to be picked up by Missy who was following him around patiently.

"Maybe we should put this stuff in a box," she suggested.

"Whatever Miss," Tony waved it off, absentminded.

Missy grabbed a large box and began placing all the objects in it.

"Missy!" Tony screeched and Missy dropped what she was carrying, "You shouldn't be doing anything that involves your heart!"

Missy gave him an odd look and then held her breath and Tony rolled his eyes.

"You are so immature I meant no overexerting yourself!" Tony watched her let out her breath and he chuckled, "Can you just go sit down?"

"Tony," Missy started abruptly, "This is going to be a very long afternoon if you don't let me do something," Tony gave her a look that was dripping with sarcasm, "I'm serious I will tell Pepper about Paris!"

"You wouldn't!" Tony cried, "Paris! Of all places! Not about my time in the City of Love!"

"Tony!" they could hear Pepper's voice upstairs, "Missy!"


	4. Pepper

"Down here Peps!" Tony called back.

"Missy!" Pepper cried hugging Missy who sank into Pepper's embrace. Tony grinned from the other side of the room waiting for his own hug.

"Peps," Missy finally let go and chuckled at Tony grinning like a Cheshire cat with his arms wide open.

Pepper rolled her eyes and side hugged him leisurely.

"So, what's going on?" Missy tried to shrug off the fact that Tony said she was dying.

"Not much except for my best friend is dying," Pepper sarcastically played.

"Oh really what does she have?" Missy could play along.

"Some sort of heart disease. Tony's checking it out," that had to be the time Rhodey came in yelling how no one answered the door and how he KNEW they were home.

"Missy!" he cried remembering the last time he'd see at 10 years old. 'She's grown,' he observed.

"Rhodey!" she was not expecting him picking her up in a crushing hug.

"Be careful," Tony cringed slightly.

"What're you doing here?" Rhodey asked.

"About that," Missy grinned warily.

"She has a heart disease," Tony proclaimed dryly and pulled out his doctor bag. Many of his stitches were done himself so he kept a kit in his workshop.

"Tony!" Missy whined, "Can't we wait 'till tomorrow?"

"I'm just going to send your blood into the hospital tonight to get tested," Tony didn't want to touch her with a needle. He grimaced as he tried to focus on any question he could ask her that wouldn't make him feel terrible.

Everything made him feel terrible he realized as he glanced up shyly, "I can't remember if you're allergic to anything."

"Nothing, except for bees but yeah," Missy knew how weird this really was. She'd only been home for a couple of hours.

"Good," Tony nodded little confidence gained last time he'd gotten Pepper something she'd been allergic to it so it never hurt to check.

"Medicine," everyone heard throughout the room and Tony and Missy turned around to view Karla sulking as she reminded Missy it was almost time for her next medicine.

"Right," Missy went to run up the stairs but was stopped by Rhodey.

"Heart disease?" he asked as if this were a no-brainer. She would not be running up those stairs with Rhodey and Tony in the house.

Instead, she took the elevator. She sat on the top of the stairs trying to decide where she was going to sleep when her medicine kicked in. Rhodey talked to tony in hushed tones when they occasionally looked up at Missy who had finally decided to curl up on the stairs. Karla passed her on the stairs and went to pick her up. That sent off alarm bells in Tony's head.

"Miss?" Tony's voice was panicked.

She was dead asleep and Karla was being very gentle picking up the tiny 17 year old, "When her medicine kicks in, she crashes," Karla explained lightly.

"I'll take her and put her on," Tony stumbled, "My bed. I'll sleep in the spare. My beds supposed to be good for people with heart diseases to sleep in. Pepper got it for me last year."

"Expensive?" Karla asked as Tony cradled Missy.

Ignoring the question Tony quietly asked, "What happens?" he stepped up the stairs carefully not wanting to drop Missy.

"When she gets sick we spend weeks in the hospital because her heart decides to give out on her. When she doesn't take her medicine she's in pain. It's when she can't go to anything loud because it causes her heart to jump even though her brain is fine. She's been thinking that it's triggered by heat waves actually," Karla absentmindedly veered, "It's when her heart pounds so fast she can't breathe. At this rate she won't last six months. It's getting worse. No one knows what it is but she'll pass out with an attack. Doctors say one of these days she's not going to wake up."

Karla pulled back the sheets and slipped off Missy's shoes. Tony pulled over the covers and tucked her in like when she was little. Karla shouldered her way down the stairs to sleep on the couch.


	5. Rhodey

Rhodey and Pepper spoke and went quiet when Tony called for JARVIS to watch Missy's vitals.

"She's different," Rhodey finally felt defeated and sat in the shop chair.

"She's older," Tony nodded once still trying to process what was even going on. His little sister was dying and he hadn't known. She'd come to him last because of what? Was she scared? Tony hadn't been the nicest big brother but she'd have to know he loved her right?

Pepper grimaced, "If you can't stop it from progressing. I don't think I'll ever forgive you."

With those parting words Pepper stomped upstairs her heels sounding quiet.

Rhodey looked astonished and Tony just took a deep breath.

"Hey man," Rhodey stood up and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, "I know you can help her. Just like you helped yourself," Rhodey touched the arc-reactor and gave Tony one last pat on the shoulder before walking upstairs.

Tony was sleeping peacefully when JARVIS signaled an alarm.

"What is it?!" Tony was wide awake and startled out of a deep sleep.

"Your little sister's heart is slowing down, sir," JARVISdidn't know panic but Tony was pretty sure he sounded rushed.

"Missy," Tony cursed and ran downstairs to a bleary eyed Karla, "Her hearts stopping what I do?"

"Get her out of bed!" Karla yelled and Tony bolted upstairs his image not important as he shook her awake.

"Little sis?" Tony asked quietly trying to disguise tears in his eyes.

"Tony?" Missy shuttered. She was cold.

"We have to get you up and get walking around. You're hearts slowing down and you'll be fine this will only take a minute," Tony wasn't exactly sure what to do but he muttered vague promises.

Missy needed help to walk. Her mind was fogged as she took deep breaths just as Karla had always told her to.

"You okay now Miss?" Tony sighed and turned around spotting Karla in the doorway, "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine," Karla assured and watched Tony's shoulders visibly droop.

Tony didn't sleep the rest of the night as he finally just called his friend at the hospital.

"When's the blood test going to be done?" Tony growled.

"Whoa Tony give me some time I'm only one Hulk here," Bruce teased defensively.

"Her heart almost stopped I need to find out what it is," Tony pushed.

"Holy flip! Is it Pepper is she okay?" Bruce spat out questions.

"No," Tony almost chuckled over the phone, "It's my little sister. She's 17 and like I said when I sent Rhodey in with the blood it's a little girl with heart disease. She has a lot of enemies Banner and I don't know why I can't shake the feeling that they did this."

"Okay," Bruce almost yawned, "I'll have the test done in a few hours."

"Thanks Bruce I owe you like 10," Tony snorted and heard the dial tone as Bruce hung up.

I hope this story isn't disappointing.


	6. Bruce

Sliding against the spare bedroom door Tony sunk against it and decided to go get a drink. Tony Stark was an alcoholic if he had one drink he typically had more than one. And that's how Tony Stark was so wasted in the morning that Missy called Pepper who took her to the Stark building to play around while Pepper worked. Missy wasn't legally old enough to be out of school yet and she had to have a guardian despite her intelligence and the fact that she had graduated at 12 like Tony.

Missy sat on the floor playing with her phone trying to log onto the TV as fast as Tony did. She grinned when her face showed up on the flat-screen and was almost maniacally laughing when Happy and Pepper walked in from a meeting with Natalie close behind them.

"Hey Peps," Missy said absently now using her phone as the controller to her game on the big screen.

"Missy," Pepper sighed watching Missy play Plants vs. Zombie like a boss, "Tony called, he's coming to pick you up. Be ready for when he calls."

"Ok," Missy replied and got up on the couch to sit upside down and couldn't see Natasha and Happy. She only looked up when she heard the door open and her big brother come in.

"Miss!" Tony yelled and she instinctively flinched turning off the TV.

"Yeah Tony?" Missy tried to play innocent but she was not sitting with a hung-over Tony all day today.

"You have a freaking doctor's appointment with Bruce in 10 minutes; go get in the car and remember to answer your phone next time," Tony growled and Missy nodded running down the stairs. She'd tell him on their way over that she hadn't gotten any calls.

In the car the ride was awkwardly silent when she finally spoke up, "I didn't get any phone calls."

"You sure Miss?" Tony asked wanting to believe her.

"I'm positive I wouldn't lie to you," Missy assured him and Tony knew she was telling the truth.

"Why did you come to me last?" Tony finally asked, "Why didn't you come to me first and have me fix it. You've been like this for how long? Six months. And dang it Missy I want to protect you. I want you to be here with me. What've you been doing traveling the world anyway…. I would've had a year to help you."

"Tony," Missy started, "You were sick six months ago. SHIELD told me about the palladium poisoning. You could hardly do anything and I realized that when I came along you would die first. I didn't want you to leave me. You have an obligation that I can't do anything about. His name is Ironman and his purpose is to serve his country."

"I still would've helped. I really would've," Tony argued with tears in his eyes. He hadn't cried in a while but Missy always could bring out the worst in him.

"I know Big Brother," Missy nodded once before they pulled up to the hospital. It was a big black building with windows so that you couldn't see inside.

"Bruce is working here right now," Tony explained as they got out.

"What's he doing?"

"He's doing cancer research to find a cure. He knows so much about radiation he want to find a way to prevent it too," Tony watched her examine the building like he had the first time.

"Securities tight this isn't a regular hospital is it?" she held her breath for an answer wanting to be wrong. Tony wouldn't lock her up in a research lab.

"No, it's a SHIELD hospital," Tony explained and watched her relax.

"Oh," she grinned at him, "That makes sense. Wait does that mean heroes come here? Is this your hospital?"


End file.
